


Meet the Parent

by pixier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, meet the parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10044926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixier/pseuds/pixier
Summary: Maggie gets nervous before meeting Alex's mom.





	

“I still feel under-dressed,” Maggie frowned as she tucked her shirt into a pair of dress pants she’d bought for the occasion.

“Maggie, you look perfect. Just as perfect as you looked in the last two shirts,” Alex said, adjusting her girlfriend’s shirt collar. “I know you’re nervous, but you really have nothing to worry about.”

Running a hand through her hair the detective nodded, taking a breath that did nothing to calm her nerves.

“You’ve got this. You told me parents love you, plus you’ve already won over Kara. My mom handled my coming out better than I did, she’s going to love you. You even know about Kara’s alter ego which means no one has to pretend to believe any of her terrible cover stories,” Alex reassured her, slipping her arms around Maggie’s shoulders.

“It’s just, this is the first time I’ve really cared what someone’s mother thought of me. Family is a huge part of your life and I don’t want to screw that up by failing the parental approval test,” Maggie admitted before leaning in to rest her head on Alex’s collarbone. “My own parents don’t even approve of me.”

The last line was muffled, but Alex caught every word. Recognizing the progress of her girlfriend mentioning emotions without encouragement she pulled the shorter woman close, kissing the top of her head. “My family isn’t just defined by blood. Kara, J’onn, Winn, James… they’re my family too and they all think you’re amazing. Besides,” the agent continued, pulling back far enough to make eye contact, “I love you. Even my mother isn’t too blind to see that.”

“Yeah?” Maggie asked, managing a hopeful smile.

“Yeah,” Alex confirmed with a kiss.

“I love you too, Alex.”

“Good, because if we don’t leave soon we’ll be late, and then Kara’s the one you should be worried about. Remember when Winn forgot potstickers for game night?” the taller woman teased, chuckling when her comment succeeded in drawing a real smile, with both dimples, from her girlfriend.

Shaking her head Maggie followed Alex to the door.

“If you were going to worry about anyone it probably should’ve been J’onn. He can fly, shapeshift, and he’s psychic,” Alex grinned, grabbing her purse and completely missing the look of terror that crossed Maggie’s face.


End file.
